Stars
by callalily1617
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOSUKE UEKI! Team Ueki are having a reunion at the Jerrard Resort! Full summary inside. Songfic. Second fic. Longer and better than first. uekiXmori and slightly sanoXrinko.


A/N: It's Ueki's birthday today! so i decided to write a fanfic for him months ago. i started with something like a prom. then i stopped cause it was so ugly. so i crammed. and right timing. i had a dream. of my crush. haha. and it had something to do with stars. so hence the title. this is my first songfic. my second fic. about UekiXMori. the song is Stars by Callalily (a local band here in the Philippines which i used to be addicted to) it was the first song that flashed through my mind after my dream. i didn't put the lyrics of the whole song, just parts. so here we go!

Disclaimer: if I owned The Law of Ueki... do you think I'd be writing in this site? XD  
Disclaimer2: the song is most definitely not mine. if it was. I'd have a car with a custom plate that says my name (cause the composer has a car with a custom name plate.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_STARS_**

_Summary: Team Ueki decided to have a reunion just a few months after the battle. Rinko decided to have the reunion held at their resort. Little do they know that Rinko has other plans during the reunion. But a problem comes when a girl who seems to have a "little" crush on him appears. Let's just say Mori is not that happy. UxM and a bit SxR._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_flashback_

_*Mori and Rinko are conversing on the phone*_

_"Ai! You have no idea how much I'm missing you right now!" Rinko shouted at the mouthpiece of her phone.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea.. *laughs*" Mori on the other line replying.  
"I have an idea! Let's have a team reunion at the Jerrard Resort! I don't know if we'll have it all by ourselves since my dad has A LOT of business friends if you know what I mean, bu i assure you we'll have our privacy. There's so much stuff we could do there, Ai!..." Rinko continues to explain to Mori what exciting activities they can do while ate the resort.  
All the while that Rinko was explaining, Mori was just speechless to how rich her friend was.  
"...Ai? AI! You still there?" Rinko said with concern  
"uhm..ah... AH! Yup. I'm still here... Just a little shock while you were talking about 'your' resort..." Mori said a little embarrassed and somewhat nervous.  
"It's settled then! Go tell Ueki and Hideyoshi. I'll call Sa~Sano...." Rinko said stuttering for a while at the mention of a certain headband boy's name. Little does Mori know that Rinko was blushing on the other line. Girls... it's so hard for them (A/N: or in this case. hard for us) to control emotions and hormones._

_end of flashback_

"pppstt... Ueki... did you notice that girl over there keeps on looking at you?" Sano and Hideyoshi whispered to our favorite neo dense-head.  
"uhm... no." ueki said lazily as he looked at the girl Sano and Hideyoshi were referring to. The girl, looked away knowing that she was now blushing furiously as Ueki met her gaze.

SSPPPLLLLAAASSSSHHHH!!!~

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! What did you that for Rinko?!?!" shouted Sano and Hideyoshi at Rinko after being splashed at and drowned for about 3 seconds, while Ueki just stared at Mori who punched him hard on the head and said "What did i do?"

"What are you guys doing having perverted fantasies about that girl over there?!?!?!" Rinko shouted at Sano and Hideyoshi.  
"Sheesh, Ueki! This is no time for flirting! We came here to have a reunion remember?" Mori said with anger.

But behind those angry eyes Mori was crying inside, she seriously thought that Ueki was interested in that girl. _'stupid Ueki, it would've been less painful if it was someone i knew, but a total stranger? why could've it been me instead?!?' _With that thought, Mori spaced out for a second and mentally slapped herself at the words _'why could've it been me instead?!?'. _She knew that she and Ueki have known each other for quite a long time already. They've become the best of friends.

Ueki stared at Mori for a while. He was thinking about what Mori said. He didn't understand why Mori was so concerned about him if he looked at a girl for a few seconds. He being the dense-head that he was, he didn't know that Mori was in fact, jealous.

"You guys are so insensitive! And Sano! I thought you were smart. Did you seriously think I set-up this reunion for just a simple get together?" Rinko saying while leading the two boys a bit farther from where Ueki and Mori were standing so as not for them to be heard.  
"What? You mean you planned this reaunion to get Ueki and Mori together, Rinko?" asked Sano curiously.  
"Of course I did idiot! I planned the reunion somewhere that there won't be a lot of people so it would be easy to set them up. But as you noticed, that girl over there is quite an obstacle for the plan. Like you, I noticed that girl too. She has been keeping an eye on Ueki for quite a while now."  
"Do you know who she is?" Sano asked, now that he was part of Rinko's get-ueki-and-mori-together plan.  
"Why don't we just ask her name then?" Hideyoshi said without thinking. He isn't much of a genius now, is he.  
"IDOT!" Rinko and Sano shouted in unison.

"What are you guys talking about there?" Mori, who just poofed out of nowhere, asked curiously.

"HIYA MORI!! Did you know tha-" Hideyoshi was about to spill the plan, yup, a total idiot he was, good thing that Rinko and Sano put their hands on Hideyoshi before he finished his sentence.  
"We were just talking about what we should eat later on for dinner, right Rinko?"  
"Yup! So don't worry about anything Ai! Why don't you try walking around the beach with Ueki? The sun is about to set." Rinko said with a suspicous smile.  
"Nah. I'm not in the mood to do anything with him for a while. Rinko, where can i take a nap? I think I need a nap so I can think straight." Mori asked with a hint of sadness.  
"Is there something wrong, Ai?" Rinko asked, knowing that Mori was a bit jealous. She wanted to hear it come out of Mori's mouth personally.  
"No, no, it's nothing. So uhm, where can I, Rinko?" _'I can't let her know, I just can't. If I told her, she'd scream and Ueki would hear her scream. I want it to come out of my mouth. Not hers  
'_"oh. ok Ai. Why don't we have dinner first then? What do you say?"  
"Sure" Mori replied. She wanted to get alone fast, but she didn't want to decline because she might be too obvious. So she walked to the restaurant where Rinko told her to wait while she did something important first.

_*sigh...* _

"Uhm, Rinko? Your hand..." Sano said realizing that Rinko's hand was still on top of his hand which was covering Hisdeyoshi's mouth.  
Hideyoshi on the other hand was looking suspiciously at Sano, as if he wanted to make his own plan about getting two people together.  
And with that comment, Rinko immediately got her hand to her side again, refusing the urge to hold on and blush.  
"oh..uhm.. Sorry 'bout that. I forgot." _'If only his hand wasn't on Hideyoshi's mouth, I would.. or I could have held on longer..'  
_"It's ok, chill. Now about the plan..." Sano said as if he already knew what to do.

_After dinner..._

Sano, Hideyoshi and Ueki went to their hut, while Mori and Rinko went to their hut which was just across the boys' hut.  
Their plan to get Ueki and Mori to sit beside each other at dinner failed miserably. They thought of other countless plans to get them together, again, failed miserably. So in the end, they thought of getting one of them to confess after dinner. So after a long time of planning, again...

"Hey Ai! You wanna play something before going to bed?" Rinko asked happily. She could act younger than Mori at times.  
"No thanks. I just really want to think. But I ate a lot at dinner a while ago, which was delicous by the way *_smiles*"  
_"Well, in that case Ai, what are you thinking about? You look troubled, depressed even. You know you can tell me." Rinko said with deepest concern. She knew what Mori felt. Of course she denied it at first. But knowing how smart she was, she knew she was never gonna pretend any longer.  
"I know that Rinko, but, I just can't..." and with that, Mori left the hut, keeping a speechless Rinko sitting clueless on the bed. She went outside and sat on the sand, and stared at the night sky, at the twinkling stars.

**_A picture of you reminds me  
How the years have gone  
So lonely  
And why do you have to leave me  
Without saying that you love me_**

"This is just stupid. I'm just stupid. I should've told him before, if I did I wouldn't be feeling this way right now." Mori whispered as she pulled her legs closer to her body, refusing the urge to cry.  
"Told what to who, Mori?"  
Mori turned around to see who was talking to her. Of course she knew, but she wanted to see for herself. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.  
"Ueki?"  
"What are you thinking about, Mori? You look depressed. You can tell me, you know. You haven't talked to me all afternoon." Ueki said with guilt in his heart as he sat beside Mori.

**_I'm saying I love you again  
Are you listening?  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying_**

And with that comment by Ueki, Mori just couldn't help it any longer. She couldn't keep it inside anymore. Her tears were now flowing from her face. Trying her best to hide it, she looked away, afraid of meeting Ueki's eyes.  
"Mori? Mori? Are you crying? Oh, don't cry Mori, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me? I know I'm an idiot Mori, but please help me understand. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? Why won't you let me help you?"

**_If only you could hear me shout your name  
If only you could feel my love again  
The stars  
In the sky will never be the same  
If only you were here_**

"Idiot." Mori said. Smiling a bit.  
"You're such a big big big big idiot Ueki. Not only are you an idiot, you're also as dense as a rock."  
"You wouldn't even figure it out even if I told you. So what's the point?"

"What are you talking about?" Ueki said absolutely clueless.

"Do you remember your fight with Anon? He dropped me off the Pathway. Remember when you used your seikuu to catch me?"

"Yeah, of course I remember that. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Ueki, _*stuttering* _I didn't just fall from the Pathway, Ueki." Mori knew Ueki was a dense-head and it was totally impossilbe for him to figure that out. So she wasn't worried about Ueki not getting her 'confession' but as long as she got that pain off her chest, she felt better.

**_If only I had wings so I can fly  
I wanna be with you for all of time  
My love  
For you will never die_**

After 'confessing' to Ueki, Mori was now able to think straight. She was planning on going to bed since it was already a bit late but, Ueki's hand grabbed her arm stopping her from standing up.

_**If only you could hear me shout your name  
If only feel my love again  
The stars  
In the sky will never be the same  
If only you were here  
If only you were here**_

Ueki wrapped his arms around Mori's waist and whispered to her ear...  
"If I'm the one who's so dense and is such an idiot... how come you only told me now?"  
He laughed softly, still holding on to Mori, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
He let her go and said "Goodnight, Ai. See you tomorrow." he smiled and then walked away,  
leaving a certain blue-haired girl under the stars, completely shocked.

_'did Ueki just... he didn't... no way... that's just impossible... no way... SNAP OUT OF IT AI'_

"Thank you, Ue--Kosuke." Mori smiled at the mention of the first name of the boy that she's been in love with for months.  
She ran to catch up with that certain boy hugged him from behind and said "Really, thank you." she gave him also a kiss on the cheek  
and she ran to the hut, afraid of letting Ueki see her blush a thousand shades of red.

_Inside the hut..._

_'oh, I guess Rinko's already asleep. I better keep quiet. I can't wait for tomorrow... Ueki... *smiles*'_

She slipped into her sleeping clothes and lied down on the bed as she closed her eyes as she could finally sleep with a smile on her face, knowing that Ueki felt the same way.  
"Ueki..." she mumbled before finally falling asleep.

_`Well i guess my work here is done. Oh, wait, I didn't do anything. haha. Oh well. At least one of has a happily ever after.` _Rinko mumbled after realizing Mori had fallen asleep. As she was about to sleep herself, she hears her phone beep.  
"Hmm.. unknown number.. I wonder who it is.."  
Text message: Ueki and Mori aren't the only ones who deserve a happy ending...  
Rinko blushed as images of her and Sano flashed in her mind.  
"Who could this be? Even though I don't know who he/she is... he/she does make a point..."  
Rinko couldn't stay awake any longer, she was waiting for Ai, she's been lying on the bed waiting.  
And now Ai's happy ending is finished, she's waiting for her own happy ending. So as she thought about it, her eyes closed, her breathing relaxed, and she fell asleep, dreaming of a certain double black headband boy...

_**THE END**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ssssoooo.... What do you think? They're out of character? The way I write sucks? Should I continue? There's only one way I could find out. Review me. Thanks. And by the way, I'm sorry for the repetition of words... hahaha. i couldn't think of any other way. soo.. like I said. review k? It is only through failure that one succeeds, right? and also... i was thinking about this quote while I was writing... "Even the wisest of men are fools when love is involved." Conrard said that in one of the episodes i watched from Kyou Kara Maou XP


End file.
